Words of the mind -brandnew journey-
words of the mind -brandnew journey-''' is a song by a japanese electro-dance band m.o.v.e. It was released on January 19, 2000. Momoiro Clover covered the song in 2009 and the song was released on December 24, 2010 in the single Momokuri. The song also was compiled in their indie album Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi. Details The song is one of Momoiro Clover Z's rap-based cover song covered in 2009 along with Tsuyoku Tsuyoku and Believe and introuced Akari Hayami's skill as a rapper.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013. In 2009 after Momoka Ariyasu joined, the choreographer wanted something cool to do because the song is an electro music, Momoka then agreed to do moonwalk for this song. Moonwalk is associated with Michael Jackson so she wears a glove in the performance since Michael Jackson is often seen with gloves. The glove throwing part in the performance is inspired by the incident when Momoka forgot to brought her gloves with her in Hokkaido performance in 2009 and she bought a preserve glove and thrown to the audiences.Studio Voice - Momoclo One by One - Momoka Ariyasu The glove is referred as Words no Tebukuro (ワーズの手, glove of words)Momoka Gree Blog - 今日のワーズの手袋 Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Akari Hayami *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = (Get down to the fat sound) Mata hora umaku furumatteru kimochi wa tsutaerarezu Itsu made sore wo enjiteru no? kokoro ga kishinde (Yeah, baby, open your mind) Dore hodo mayoi ato dore dake aruki dare to surechigai naiteru Ikutsu Taboo wo yabutte precious love (Yo! Move it techno beat) Words of the mind kazaranai ai kokoro wa uso tsukenai Honto no kotoba wa kitto todoiteiku deshou Soba ni ite yasashiku mamoreru taisetsuna yume wo... It’s a time for brandnew journey It’s a time for you and I Alright it’s a showtime move toujou choushi wa dou dai? Sokora hen de ochiteru kyoudai kogidasou star ship no daikoukai Saa jinseigekijou mamoritai junsuina kesshou Kanrui ni musebi nakitakute words of the mind Hitori ja nani mo dekinai kara yowasa wo kakushiteta ne Kou shite ima wa anata no koto toki ni wa sasae ni (yeah, baby, open your mind) Ikutsu no jidai ato ikutsu wo konashi nanika wo ushinau Dorama ni Nani mo somaranai futari no crystal light (Yo! Move it techno beat) Words of the mind tsutaetai ai deatteiku keshiki ni Sunaona kotoba de subete no toki wo kizamou Shitatakana kagami ni utsutta shinjitai yume wo... It’s a time for brandnew journey It’s a time for you and I Din-don on the journey MC motsu makes a barney Yeah! Makiokosou sanpiryouron gyougyou ni hinan saretemo Ha! Minna kokoro no onjin iitai koto wo itsumo ryuuin What the hell ya doin’ hit the beat door kick shite sakebe honshin Be-bop be-bop-a-lu-la ima kono messeeji rensha Shinzoushinri no daibensha tomaranai fever no dairenchan Words of mind odorideru hinokibudai Zensekai utai tsutaeteikitai on the techno beat Words of the mind hajimatteru aruiteiku tsuyosa wo Itsu shika kono uta dareka no yume wo tasukete Nukumori wo kanjite itsu demo te ga todoku kyori de... It’s a time for brandnew journey It’s a time for you and I Words of the mind kazaranai ai Kokoro wa uso tsukenai Honto no kotoba wa kitto todoiteiku deshou Soba ni ite yasashiku mamoreru taisetsuna yume wo... It’s a time for brandnew journey It’s a time for you and I (Don’t stop to hit the beat) |-| Original = (get down to the fat sound) またほら上手く振る舞ってる気持ちは伝えられず いつまでそれを演じてるの? 自分が軋んで (yeah baby open your mind) どれほど迷い　あとどれだけ歩き　誰とすれ違い　泣いてる いくつタブーを破って precious love (yo! move it techno beat) words of the mind　飾らない愛　こころは嘘つけない ホントの言葉は　きっと届いていくでしょう そばにいて　優しく守れる　大切な夢を… it's a time for brandnew journey it's a time so you & I alright it's a showtime move登場　調子はどうだい? そこら辺でオチてる兄弟　漕ぎ出そう star shipの大航海 さあ人生劇場　守りたい純粋な結晶 感涙にむせび泣きたくて words of the mind 一人じゃなにもできないから　弱さを隠してたね こうして今はあなたの事　時には支えに (yeah baby open your mind) いくつの時代　あといくつをこなし　なにかを失うドラマに なにも染まらない二人の crystal light (yo! move it techno beat) 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 ※ Mojim.com　魔鏡歌詞網 words of the mind　伝えたい愛　出逢っていく景色に 素直な言葉で　すべての時を刻もう したたかな瞳に映った　信じたい夢を… it's a time for brandnew journey it's a time so you & I din-don on the journey MC motsu makes a barney Yeah!　巻き起こそう賛否両論　囂々に非難されても ha!　みんなのココロの囚人　言いたいことをいつも溜飲 what the hell ya doin' hit the beat　ドアkickして叫べ本心 be-bop be-bop-a-lu-la　今このメッセージ連射 深層心理の代弁者　止まらないフィーバーの大連チャン words of mind　躍り出るヒノキ舞台 全世界うたい伝えていきたい on the techno beat words of the mind　始まってる　歩いていく強さを いつしか　この詩(うた)誰かの夢を助けて 温もりを感じて　いつでも手が届く距離で… it's a time for brandnew journey it's a time so you & I words of the mind　飾らない愛　こころは嘘つけない ホントの言葉は　きっと届いていくでしょう そばにいて　優しく守れる　大切な夢を… it's a time for brandnew journey it's a time so you & I (don't stop to hit the beat) Song Appearances *'''Live Concerts Trivia *The song is titled as words of the mind ~brand new journey~ (with tildes) in the original m.o.v.e's single. *There's a special fan chant for Momoka in this song titled Momoka Koujou (杏果口上, Declaration of Momoka). References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Cover Songs